Conventionally, a planar array where biological materials such as thousands of various different gene specimens or various oligonucleotides are arrayed on a plane, has come to be often used in examination and testing (Published Japanese Translation No. 10-503341 of PCT International Publication, U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,522, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11-187900, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,221,653, 5,744,305). For example, in order to determine the unknown base sequence of a target biological material: a planar array having various oligonucleotides arrayed is prepared; DNA segments of the target biological material are labeled with a fluorescent substance or the like; the position of the detected fluorescent luminescence on the planar array bonded with the DNA segment is determined; and the structure of the base sequence of the target biological material is determined by the detection position. Arraying the samples such as oligonucleotides and the like on this planar array, is performed for example by drawing a small amount of the solution from a container storing a solution suspended with the samples such as the specimen, and transferring to corresponding spotting positions on a plane, and contacting the liquid onto the surface one by one (U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,193).
On the other hand, as a substitute for the planar array, the present inventor has developed a sample assembly having a foundation member formed into a slender shape such as thread-like or string-like shape, and with samples containing various biological materials immobilized along the longitudinal direction of the foundation member, wherein the foundation member is wound, and the various biological materials and their immobilized positions are associated (WO01/61361 A1, WO01/53831 A1, WO01/69249 A1, WO02/63300 A1). In order to arrange the biological materials onto the thread-like or string-like foundation member, for example, the string-like foundation member is arranged or made travel along a predetermined route, while from the container storing the solution suspended with the samples such as a specimen, a small amount of solution is arranged in the corresponding positions (International Application No. PCT/JP03/06618).
Incidentally, the solution containing the various samples for spotting is normally stored in an International Standard 96-well microplate (9 mm pitch), 384-well microplate (4.5 mm pitch), or 1536-well microplate (2.25 mm pitch). The various samples are arrayed and assembled by sequentially repeating an operation of inserting pins into these respective wells to adhere the stored solution, and transferring the samples onto a glass plate to be arrayed, so that the tips of pin-like application sections are in contact with predetermined positions having a smaller pitch than the pitch between the respective wells.
In order to array the samples for this purpose, it is necessary to repeat the transfer with respect to the pins and the glass plate, so that there is a problem of taking time and labor especially if the operation is manually performed.
Moreover, in order to array the samples in the assembled condition, it is necessary to reduce the distribution amount of the samples in the respective positions, and a sufficient amount of the samples can not be arrayed, so that there a problem of a likelihood of worsening the reaction efficiency.
Furthermore, to perform the processing in the respective spotting positions in the assembled condition, there is a problem of difficulty in handling, and the likelihood of not being able to obtain sufficient accuracy.
On the other hand, in order to manufacture the sample assembly, distribution of the samples onto the string-like foundation member constituting the sample assembly by means of the pin-like application sections, requires fixing the arranged string-like foundation member and moving the application sections, or fixing the application sections and making the string-like foundation member travel, thus requiring a complicated mechanism. Moreover, in order to make the string-like member distributed with the samples travel, it is necessary to bridge the string-like member over a mechanism such as a roller. Therefore there is a problem of the likelihood of requiring a complicated mechanism in order to avoid cross contamination of the samples distributed on the respective spotting points.
To array the samples only on one flat face of a glass plate and the like, there is a problem of low usage efficiency due to the existence of the reverse face that is not used.
Furthermore, to use a complicated and large-scale apparatus, there is a problem of the likelihood of high manufacturing cost and operating cost.
Therefore, the present invention is made to solve the above problems, with a first object of providing: a sample arraying/assembling device which is adapted for various microplates of the International Standard, and is capable of arraying a large number of samples onto a string-like or thread-like foundation member or the like, at once or intermittently quickly, thereby enabling efficient and quick processing; its method; and an apparatus using a sample assembly.
A second object is to provide a sample arraying/assembling device which arrays and assembles the samples in a three-dimensional shape, thus enabling an increase in usage efficiency; its method; and an apparatus using a sample assembly.
A third object is to provide a reliable sample arraying/assembling device which can reliably prevent cross contamination between respective arrayed samples; its method; and an apparatus using a sample assembly.
A fourth object is to provide a sample arraying/assembling device which can array various samples in various three-dimensional shapes, with variety and generality; its method; and an apparatus using a sample assembly.
A fifth object is to provide a sample arraying/assembling device which is easy to use and low in cost, that can be readily used in a laboratory and the like, having a simple structure capable of arraying and assembling samples by simple handwork at low cost; its method; and an apparatus using a sample assembly.
A sixth object is to provide a sample arraying/assembling device which is capable of reliably associating the respective samples and the positions thereof, by arraying the samples one-dimensionally so that the samples can be reliably arrayed and assembled; its method; and an apparatus using a sample assembly.
A seventh object is to provide a sample arraying/assembling device which can distribute a sufficient amount of liquid into respective sample distribution positions, and can array and assemble the samples so as to increase the reaction efficiency; its method; and an apparatus using a sample assembly.
An eighth object is to provide a sample arraying/assembling device which uses a sample assembly having various samples assembled and arrayed so that optical information can be obtained readily at low cost; its method; and an apparatus using a sample assembly.